naruto_samurai_reign_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Samurai Reign (AU) Wiki
'Welcome to the "Naruto: Samurai Reign" Wiki Page!' Welcome! This Wiki is for the Samurai Reign DISCORD RP me, and few other moderators, are currently working on. It is so far a very fun project, and if you have DISCORD, I think you should join, the link will be below... Even lower, will be an official description on what the roleplay is, and how its world differs from the current cannons! ☀https://discord.gg/kCeVG6d 'Samurai Reign LORE' The Samurai Uprising and The First Samurai-Shinobi Great War Originally, many thousands of years ago, the Shinobi and Samurai worlds were one in the same, though as the Samurai Way matured, they realized they despised the Shinobi Way, to them it was unhonorable, a horrible means to survival. Sooner or later, the Shinobi had known that their presence with the Samurai was not one they wanted, but they had known strength had come in numbers. The two groups had their arguments, but one, one that was as important as life, had separated them. Multiple lines of the Uzumaki and Senju Clans left the Samurai and headed out for other lands (The Soon to be Sunagakure). The Samurai had grown stronger over time, while the Shinobi died a little more, year by year, month by month, day by day. A soon, the world was populated with Samurai while Shinobi struggled to gather their own rations. And soon enough, they were unheard off, but little did they know, an uprising would cause them to grow large enough to occupy villages, but many Samurai had soon forgotten the Shinobi, and instead continued to grow. Instead of Kage, they made their leaders shogun and even their rankings were Samurai based. Current Day It is now current day (To give a better understanding, think of the time Naruto was born). Both groups still hate each other for the war and their ways. And you can either bring peace among them, or destroy their relationship even more and come out on the stronger side. Maybe you want to become the next shogun/Kage. It is your fate… * Multiple lines of the Uzumaki and Senju Clans have migrated from Konohagakure (The Hidden Leaf VIllage) to Sunagakure (The Hidden Sand Village) * Konohagakure and Kirigakure in this AU (Alternate Universe/Timeline) , have been dominated as Samurai Villages when they were created, while on the other hand, the Shinobi that were left all retreated to Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Iwagakure were dominated as Shinobi Villages. Though, unfortunately, early on, Iwagakure due to a Civil War, and a miscalculation on Dust/Particle Release, it was destroyed. This roleplay has Tailed Beasts in the form of chakra pools. These pools are firstly sealed into objects, be they relics, scrolls, normal everyday objects or what have you, then transferred into a chosen Shinobi deemed worthy by a village's Kage and council. These chakra pools, when imbued into a person, influence their being, personality, and all. These chakra pools, while infinite cannot be used in their entirety nor can they be used to infinitely fuel a Shinobi. Yet, they are still able to call upon these pools of chakra, requesting to use a portion of their chakra to aid them. Latest activity Category:Browse